The War That Brought Love
by Neko-kun98
Summary: The war has ended for two years. Naruto realized how much he really loved him. Konohagakure has brought itself even closer bonds with its people. Has love and peace really, finally come? Yaoi, rating there; don't like, don't read. GaaNaruGaa
1. Chapter 1

_Neko-kun, the hopeless romantic, is back! :D So I'm going to write a different story. Hopefully, it'll be better. Review! Review! Review! :3_

_**Disclaimer:**____No characters in this story are copyrighted, published, and/or belong to me. All characters are from the anime and manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden._

_**Pairings:**____GaaNaru in the future chapters. If you'd like NaruGaa instead, just tell me! (:_

_**Rating:**____M for later chapters and foul language. Yaoi._

Naruto's POV

It had been two years … only two short years. Two years since the greatest, most intense war that decided the fate of the shinobi world. It was he war, which I, Uzumaki Naruto, was the center of reform, destruction, fate, and peace. Most of all, it was the war where the man I cared about, thought about, dreamed about, and had a crush on, nearly died. That man's name? His name is Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara. He was the Godaime Kazekage and was removed after going into a half year coma; and his seat abdicated to the next Kazekage. Naruto hasn't seen Gaara since the war ended – once again only two years ago. Naruto still misses him, waiting to see if Gaara will realize that all he needed was close by, always.

Third Person POV

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto as he walked out the door to go on his trip with the "Gang".

That's what they called it nowadays. The "Gang" was Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Neji, and Lee. They had grown so much closer after the Fourth Great Ninja War. They needed each other, that's why. They had grown to love each other, cherish each other, and do everything together. The experienced war battles after all, why not try to cherish your time without a fight?

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!"

"Are you all ready yet …?" said Shikamaru, still his old, lazy ass self.

As always, Kiba was complaining, Hinata was quiet (but not because of Naruto! Who might it be?), Choji was nomming on his chips, Sai having weird expressions, Sakura and Ino giving those scary looks, Shino being the annoying bug controlling introvert, Tenten smiling, Neji being all serious, and Lee going weird. It seems that Tenten may be the only normal one … Even Naruto, the hero, is crazy, he still is. In fact, Naruto is the weirdest out of everyone.

That day continued on as always, except for the night. That night, they were having a grand sleepover at Choji's house because of the perfection of the ability to have a sleepover there. Choji had space, friendly parents, and most of all, yummy food (of course!). That sleepover was the perfect time for … Truth … or Dare. *evil smile*

"Yo yo yo! I'm bored! Let's do something!" exclaimed the always complaining Kiba.

"Truth or dare?" asked Sai. Sai, who had learned to have emotions, was so weird now, almost worst than Naruto. Of course, that was an almost.

"Yeh yeh. Let's DO THIS!" exclaimed the annoying Kiba, once again. Then he suddenly said, "Naruto first!"

"EHHHHHHH? NAHHH? ME? Fine," said the rather annoyed Naruto. _'It's always me,'_ he thought. "Neji, truth or dare?"

"Uhh … dare."

"Give Kiba a lap dance," Naruto said with a serious expression, making it all the more hilarious.

Neji attempted to hide the deep crimson blush on his pale cheeks. Neji and Kiba had been crushing on each other for about four years now, but they were both too thick to realize it. "But …" said Neji, shyly.

"NO BUTS!" said Ino and Sakura in unison.

Neji got onto Kiba's, who was sitting on a chair, lap. He sat there for a moment looking at Kiba, who's blush wasn't as obvious with the annoying red upside down triangles. That is, until Naruto turned on some SEXAY [:D] music. Neji started to rock into Kiba's groin, making them both attempt to suppress a groan. After five minutes of hot contact, Neji removed himself as Kiba left to the bathroom [I wonder why? :3].

"Neji's turn!" exclaimed Sakura, eager to see what he would do.

"Kiba … I dare you … to … go … give SAKURA AND INO LAPDANCES!" The room burst into laughter as Sakura and Ino stood there wide-eyed. Neji gave Kiba, Sakura, and Ino payback-hurts-a-lot-doesn't-it glare and the that's-what-you-get-for-laughing look.

Soon they were all done. Choji had ate the refrigerator's contents (all), Kiba gave two lapdances, Sakura forced to kiss Shino, Ino sat on her head for half an hour, Shino had to lock his bugs in a cage, Tenten forced to attempt to summon a fish (she instead summoned a fish with a knife in it), Shikamaru had to try to get Chouza-sama with Shadow Stangle Jutsu, Sai drew a fat duck with fangs and released it into the wilderness, and Lee was forced to kiss Sakura (it was more of a torture on Sakura's part). Now it was Lee's turn to ask truth or dare, and Uzumaki Naruto was the only one left. He wasn't asked yet and Lee wasn't planning to leave him innocent. Torture time.

_Yes I know, this chapter isn't great! It's my own original story and there will be future chapters. It eventually leaves to multiple pairings such as KibaNeji, GaaNaru, and ShikIno. There might be a few Akatsuki thrown in, who knows? So I need lots of REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. I haven't gotten any so … :PP I am kind of new here, so help me along the way?_

_Love,_

_ ~Neko-kun _


	2. Chapter 2

_The infamous (and very sexy) Neko-kun has returned~! Not that it's been long … Reviews. :D __**I must also tell you to not think about my misleading title. This may have close to nothing to do with the war =.=. Oh damn. I just needed something to start off my story. I'm sorry people. If you want, I can make a separate story! Just ask in the REVIEWS!**_

_**Disclaimer: **__No characters in this story are copyrighted, published, and/or belong to me. All characters are from the anime and manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden._

_**Pairings: **__GaaNaruGaa_

_**Rating: **__M for later chapters and foul language. Yaoi._

**Third Person POV**

"Lee, your turn!" everybody said simultaneously, as they were all very impatient. That is, they were impatient because they wanted Naruto to suffer now. Good friends.

"Haiiii. Naruto! I am sorry, but I must use my youthfulness and most likely embarrass you at the best! It is time," said the Rock Lee, "for you to be truth or dared! So … truth or dare?"

"Uh … Uh …?" was all Naruto could say at the time. _'They all want to know who I like. You want me to pick truth, eh? I'll pick dare,' _thought Naruto. "Dare." Naruto smiled evilly as he knew he had avoided an annoying question … He did, right?

"I dare you to tell us who you like," said Lee with an equally evil glare, as he managed to put Naruto into a little corner.

"Damn you … I … er … ME!"

"No," everyone stated in unison.

"Fine … Uzumaki Kushina!"

"No."

"Namikaze Minato!"

"No."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"N – WHUT?"

The group wasn't just surprised; everybody actually seemed a little disappointed. They had expected Naruto to choose someone in the Gang, not the former Kazekage in Sunagakure. It was just … unexpected.

"Ok … Let's continue!"

The night went on as any Truth or Dare night would have gone. Naruto didn't know, however, that his dare was going to come back for him … and Gaara.

.o

**Gaara's POV**

It has been over a year since the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended … It ended almost stupidly, everybody expected it. The only difference was that I nearly sacrificed my life to save the man who was the basic center of the war, Uzumaki Naruto. He was also the man who was always in the center of my mind, as I have had the most serious of crushes, Sabaku no Gaara does NOT get crushes, the world would ever see. Everyone saw Gaara's sacrifice as a way to protect the Shinobi world, but Gaara was protecting Naruto … only Naruto.

What happened was very simple. I surprise attacked Izuna (the real Tobi) after finding out that Madara was dead, through an Impure World Resurrection, and I nearly got killed. Naruto saved me and killed Izuna and Madara. Of course, he must have won in a very super showy awesome way, right? Let me tell you, it was not very super showy awesome, it was extremely very super showy awesome. He made shadow clones in the Kyuubi form, which should have killed him in an instant, and then he used a different Rasengan variation (Rasenshuriken, Rasengan Barrage, Mini-Rasenshuriken, Bijuu Rasengan, etc.) in each hand. Well. That wasn't showy at all. [Notice the sarcasm]

Of course, now that it had all ended, I missed the cute, sexy, brave, just plain awesome, friendly, warm, blonde host that seemed to make friends with everyone, even me. That was why I liked him so much – he turned me into something that wasn't a weapon or monster, he changed me. I just hope that one day, he'll realize that all he ever needs is there for him – me. Maybe I –

"What is my heroic brother thinking so deeply about?" asked Kankurou, Gaara's brother, in an almost joyful tone.

"Naruto."

"Still miss him?"

"Yeah … I just wish he'd come sometimes."

"Well … I do have a surprise for you."

"…"

"We'll be going to Konoha soon. It's their winter season now and I hear the lake there is beautiful and we can reserve it. I also heard that a certain blonde is going to invite past Kages, current Kages, and his friends there *cough* *cough*," said Kankurou in the you'redefinitelygoingtogetinvited tone. Almost on cue, the invitation arrived.

I giggled. _'Wait. Men do not giggle. I guess I'll be busy … I'm not sure if it's with Naruto or learning to skate …'_

.o

**Naruto's POV**

'_I hope Gaara comes …' _was all that I was thinking … Then I saw him, the familiar red hair, light chartreuse eyes, black and red clothing, and of course, the infamous gourd. Haha. Maybe something would be g –

"Gaara. Hehehehe. Gaara. Naruto. GaaNaru. NaruGaa. GaaNaruGaa. Hehe."

"Shut up Neji! You were the one who lap danced Kiba."

"I am SO getting you people into a truth or dare tournament …"

"Pfft. As if."

"Hey Naruto," said a familiar voice. I turned around and saw a handsome, redheaded figure. Gaara. Wait, was he smiling?

"H-h-hi G-Gaara," said the Naruto.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

**Gaara's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked the cute, especially since he seemed nervous, blonde. Why did he seem so nervous?

"Yeah." I think he might be scared of me. I hope not. I really … thought … we could have something.

**Naruto's POV**

Oh shoot … I hope he doesn't notice that I blush. "Ok. Let's go to the Great Konoha Lake everyone!"

"Hai!" said everyone simultaneously.

They finally arrived at the lake after a thirty minute walk. Who knew that Konoha took so long to get through? Either that or it was the two foot thick snow and people carrying around things for skating. Might be the latter. _'Who knows? Maybe Gaara will need help on the rink?'_

Everybody had finally gotten skating. It seemed like they were having fu – Where's Gaara? I looked around and spotted a red blob sitting next to a tree with a questioning look on his face. _'My perfect chance. Ok. Here's the plan. Help. Make better friends. Best friends. Then seduction. Oh shit Naruto, don't become a Jiraiya or some Kakashi perv! Scratch that, we'll do boyfriends instead.'_

"Need help?" I asked with a steady tone.

"Uh … please. Thank you." I looked at Gaara's skates. The first thing I thought? You tied them wrong.

"Gaara, they're tied incorrectly." Chance!

"Here let me help you," I said with an enjoyable look on my face to cover my anxiety … and plans.

**Gaara's POV**

"Here let me help you," said Naruto. _'Oh shit he's tying my shoes. This is … uh … a little awkward?' _This was my chance. I just hoped he didn't notice the blush on my cheeks. Then he finished. Damn it. Chance down the drain.

"Let's go skating?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"You seem a little funny today Gaara …"

"So do you." Shit. Not a good move. Do not try to snap at people.

"Oh … sorry," Naruto said with a slowly darkening expression. I haven't ever seen an expression like that on Naruto.

"Can you hold my hand?" Chance! Haha!

**Naruto's POV**

I guess my plan is laying out well. We're holding hands now. Gaara and I began to actually skate for a while. We made conversation about him visiting, me visiting Suna, and such.

"Having fun now, Naruto and Gaara?" questioned Sakura, while emphasizing the and. Damn. I'll get her later.

"Oh yeah su – shit!" Suddenly I tripped, dragging down Gaara with me.

At that moment, my plan had gone wrong. I just knew that Gaara would give me an I' glare. He didn't. Something else happened. I landed on top of Gaara and our lips suddenly met in a warm kiss. We lay there staring at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"Naruto, did you invite us all so that you could rape the former Kazekage?" asked Tsunade-baachan. I got up. Oh shit.

Later on, everybody returned home. Finally, home. I would have all night to think about what happened … and all tomorrow to regret it.

.o

Soon enough … I was at the Konohagakure gate. I just didn't want Gaara to leave …

"Let's go Temari, Kankurou!"

"So they are leaving … earlier than everyone else," I whispered to myself.

Everyone in the Gang was telling me to say bye and go make a move. I was too … scared? Intimidated? Anxious? Who knows … ? "Go Naruto. Just go."

"GO RIGHT NOW UZUMAKI OR I'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT," yelled Sakura.

"Harsh."

"WHAT?"

"N-nothing!" *smile*.

"Oi! Gaara!"

"?"

"Just wanted to say bye … Just … come and visit more." Smooth, Uzumaki, smooth. You're definitely getting the dude by asking him to visit more.

"I think I'll be visiting more than you think, Naruto-kun."

"Huh? Whut do you me -," was all Naruto managed before a pair of warm lips kissed him intimately. Naruto started to fall deep into the kiss, arms around Gaara's neck. Gaara wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and continued to kiss him with those luscious, warm lips. Then he parted lips. Naruto gave a … let's just say a funny wine from the emptiness of his lips.

"I'll be waiting for you …"

"I've always loved you Naruto."

_Oh yes. A VERYYY bad chapter. Like. Super bad. I got the ice skating idea because I was ice skating today with friends :D. I'm not good at writing kissing scenes … I think I should've gotten in more detail about the ice skating. This seemed a little too draggy :PP. Dayummmmm. At least Gaara kissed Naruto! Oh yeah, I messed up some POVs LOL. I'm too lazy to change it. Also, I had no motivation to write T^T (besides skating with friends~~ Thaat was fun!) __**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**_

_~ Neko-kun~_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi! I'm back~ So I really don't have any inspiration to write … but I'm an impatient person, you know? So I'm not sure what I'm going to write in this chapter … Think as I write, I guess? :P I figured I might make this more about other pairings … how about the KibaNeji :3?_

_**Disclaimer: **__No characters in this story are copyrighted, published, and/or belong to me. All characters are from the anime and manga series, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden._

_**Pairings: **__GaaNaruGaa KibaNeji_

_**Rating: **__M for later chapters and foul language. Yaoi._

"_I've always loved you Naruto."_

Gaara had finally said it, the words that Naruto always wanted to hear. What would happen, though? Naruto was in happy, excited, love struck, but the blonde was one other thing … utterly and totally confused. The thick-headed Jinchuuriki was always confused, but this would confuse anyone. When he kissed Gaara … that warm … sweet kiss … he felt something weird happening inside him. It wasn't any cheesy, corny feeling of warm love in his chest, Naruto knows what that feels like, but more like a boiling, rising power trying to break free … Naruto continued to wonder what it was … He still can't get it …

"So I hear you kissed Gaaarrrrraaa," said Kiba with the most annoying tone, emphasizing the Gaara and rolling the r.

"Shut up dog face."

"Fox head."

"Triangle cheeks."

"Whisker face."

"Dog breath."

"Fox fire."

"Neji."

"Damn! Why do you always get the better insults!" yelled Kiba (as usual) with a slight pink hue on his cheeks when hearing Neji. That truth or dare game made something happen in Kiba's pants … and all of them knew what it was. "We're all having another sleep over tonight … You have to come. It's to celebrate Gaaaarrrraaaaaaaaa."

"Shut up."

"Fox face."

"Neji."

'_Damn. I wonder if Neji will be there …' _was all Kiba thought. Everyone knew they had something going on … they just wouldn't admit it. Those damned proud Inuzukas and Hyuugas.

's.o

"Hi Kiba! Good evening Tsume-san!" exclaimed everyone as they finally arrived.

Kiba noticed that basically everyone was here with all they needed … except for one person. Who is that person? Neji. Hyuuga Neji, the damned crush of Kiba's life was not at the sleep over that he was invited to. "Hi. Where's Neji?"

"Oh, Neji said he couldn't come."

"Oh. Ok. So what do you guys want to do?"

"Start without me, maybe?" said a familiar dark haired, Byakugan user.

"Neji! Trololol," said everyone, "Kiba missed you!"

"Hey no I di –"

"Honey, if you like Neji, just tell him. If he gets hurt because you don't, I'll KICK YOUR BUTT. YOU AND AKAMARU CAN BE GROUNDED," Tsume-san, Kiba's mom, suddenly said.

"But mommmm," Kiba whined.

"NO BUTS. GO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE."

Everybody in the room giggled. Kiba's mom knew how to be a matchmaker without stuffing them in an very uncomfortable situation. What a surprise.

"Who want to start?" asked an innocent (yeah right), Sakura.

"…"

"Neji, you're starting."

"…"

"YOU'RE STARTING!" yelled Kiba's mom … once again.

"How troublesome," said the lazy nerd, Shikamaru.

"Er … Chouji … go raid Kiba's refrigerator."

"With pleasure!"

"Neji!" whined Kiba.

"SHUT UP KIBA. NEJI DOESN'T LIKE WHINING CHILDREN."

"Mom," said Kiba with an I' look.

"Thank you for bringing the whole refrigerator Chouji." Everyone started laughing as Chouji brought the refrigerator's contents over and put them down.

"You're welcome Naruto."

"Naruto's turn!"

"Kiba … I have some payback for you … that is … payback for teasing about Gaara."

"Oh shit."

Everybody watched Naruto waiting for him to tell Kiba the dare (yes he chose a dare). Naruto suddenly had a very suspiciously sadistic look on his face. "Tsume-san, could you come in for a second?"

"Hai, Naruto. What would you like?"

"I just want you to watch." Naruto whispered something into Tsume's ear and she happened to look very pleased.

"Neji could you stand for a second?" asked Tsume.

"GOTCHA!" Kiba was suddenly slid under Neji by Sakura and Ino, apparently both accomplices.

"Neji sit down." Tsume-san was very, very good at commanding people with intimidating tones. I guess that's what happens if you live with dogs 24/7.

As Neji sat down, Naruto began to say, "Kiba. I would like you to lean your annoying triangle face forward and k. I. s. s. Neji."

"WHA –" *Push*.

Kiba and Neji had their lips locked and started to kiss. With the usually gentle Neji sitting on the rough, dominating Kiba's lap, they seemed like the perfect couple. At first they started with a light kiss, Kiba tilting his head up just a little, as Neji was shorter than him when standing but not on Kiba's lap (duh), lightly pecking at each other's lips. Then they closed their eyes and they began to kiss more deeply and roughly. Kiba started to move his tongue forward, touching Neji's lips, waiting for entrance. Neji complied and open his mouth, letting out a small moan. Kiba moved his way in and there was no need to fight for dominance, Kiba was already dominating over Neji. They both started to become red-cheeked from blush and sweaty. Kiba began to reach up Neji's shir –

"Ok stop. Tsume-san might be an encouraging accomplice, but I don't think she needs to see her son having fun with Neji in the middle of the living room. And you know what I mean," said Naruto in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Who's turn is it?" asked Chouji, eating nomming on a chicken wing.

"It's Kiba's turn, and you can get off Kiba's lap now. You can take your hand out of Kiba's shirt now."

"O-oh yeah s-sure," they both said in unison. They blushed just at that. Soon the game recommenced with revenge written all over the floor.

"Naruto. Truth. Or. Dare?" asked Kiba.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give that sleeping Shikamaru over there a nice four minute, wet, sloppy kiss."

"What? You BASTARD!"

"NO CUSSING IN MY HOUSE."

"Gomen, Tsume-san." Naruto walked over to Shikamaru and straddled him. He whispered in his ear, "Wake up, Shikamaru. I've been dared to kiss you for four minutes." Naruto began to kiss Shikamaru, with a knee between Shika's legs and his elbows supporting him. Shikamaru held onto his waste, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. It was beginning to get a little heated, until something unexpected happened. A certain Suna, red haired teenager walked in. Gaara. Naruto saw him and immediately stopped. "Gaara, it isn't what you think it is."

"Oh. I don't think my eyes are liars."

"No Gaara, please!"

Naruto chased after Gaara as he ran out the door.

"Have I gone too far …?"

"It's ok; you didn't know Gaara was going to be here. Anyways, Naruto's the cutest guy I've ever seen. Gaara can't resist," said Neji. Kiba felt a small feeling of jealousy rise. He didn't see Neji call him cute …

.o

"Ok. I'm setting the rooms up," said Tsume-san. "We have plenty of rooms, so don't worry. Everyone will sleep with one other person, though. Ok. Lee and Shino. Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino and Sakura. Kiba and Neji." Everyone giggled, even Neji, knowing that Kiba's mother was going at all out match making right now.

"Ok. Good Night."

"Good Night."

.o

"Kiba … there's only one bed."

"Heh … I know … Well I guess we'll share." Soon, Kiba fell asleep. Neji was still awake, thinking about that kiss they had earlier. Kiba shifted and rolled over, his lips meeting Neji's.

"Mheyf Mkibaf Mstopf."

"Huh?" Kiba said sleepily when their lips parted. "Oh." Kiba noticed that their lips had met. He started to develop a plan … "Well, I guess we could continue what we did earlier today."

Kiba immediately got on top of Neji, taking dominance. He roughly pushed his lips into Neji's and caused Neji to moan. This gave Kiba the perfect time to let their tongues meet. They started to kiss, tongue's massaging and fighting for dominance. Kiba had already won.

Kiba began by ripping Neji's shirt apart and pulling his pants off in a few swift movements. Kiba noticed how hard Neji was. Neji's reaction was just a shy blush. Kiba smirked and began to reach down into Neji's tight, white boxers.

"Clothes … o-off," Neji breathed while tugging at Kiba's clothing. Kiba rose in an almost sitting position on Neji's lap and began to slowly strip his shirt off, teasingly. He then began on the pants. Neji began to become impatient and pulled them straight off. Kiba smirked at Neji's sudden roughness and started to rock his hips against Neji's. Neji's moaning became more frequent.

"Kiba … I've never done this before …"

"Don't worry … it'll feel good … don't worry."

Kiba went down to Neji's boxers and put his thumb in the waistband. He pulled the waistband down and began to stroke Neji's member. Neji told Kiba to stop. Kiba complied and came up for another kissed and asked, "What do you want, Neji?"

"Lay down."

Once again, Kiba complied. Neji was beginning to have a sense of dominance, but Kiba knew that Neji would be an uke … no matter what he wanted. Neji removed Kiba's boxers and began stroking the member. Kiba felt Neji's tongue on his manhood as Neji began to lap at the head. Neji only had one comment, "So … big." This time, Kiba was the one to blush. Neji started to go in a bobbing movement and Kiba arched his back.

"Fuck. Neji. Oh fuck."

Kiba began thrusting into Neji's gifted mouth as Neji stroked the part of the eight inches he couldn't suck.

"Suck my dick Neji …"

Neji complied and sucked. After a few minutes, Kiba tugged at Neji's hair, pulling him up. "I need to be in you Neji …" he whispered.

"Hai, Kiba."

Kiba turned Neji around so that he was lying on his stomach with Kiba's wet member waiting at his entrance. Neji arched his small ass up waiting for entrance. Kiba pushed in slowly and Neji yelled in pain. Kiba kissed and licked, comforting Neji. Neji had his head turned, kissing Kiba. Kiba began to move faster, noticing Neji had adjusted. He began to thrust his hips back and form, Neji moaning in pleasure. Then Kiba found a spot, Neji's prostate. Kiba thrusted hard and Neji screamed in extreme ecstasy.

"F-faster … Har-arder." Kiba complied. He began to pump Neji's ass hard and fast. They went on for what seemed like eternity.

"Kiba … I'm coming … please … I'm coming."

Kiba began to stroke Neji's member quickly, waiting for his release. Kiba was near his climax too, but he was determined to get Neji to release first. As he continued to pump into Neji, he felt Neji tighten and a warm liquid covered his hand and bed. Feeling the sudden tightness, Kiba pulled out and released all over Neji's back.

"Fuck. Neji."

Kiba, still wanting more, licked up Neji's back, taking the cum in his mouth. Neji turned around, feeling Kiba's want for more, and began sucking on his dick, again. Kiba quickly became hard again and Neji managed to deep throat the member this time. Kiba yelped and released into Neji's mouth, Neji swallowing it all. Neji lied on the bed and licked his cum covered hand.

"Damn sexy bitch," was all that Kiba could say. Kiba lied down and put Neji into his arms, Neji resting on his chest. He began to kiss him again, tasting both his and Neji's cum in their mouths. "I think … I think I love you, Neji," said Kiba, nervously.

"I think I love you too, Kiba, seme." Neji had a smile on his face because on that night, his world changed.

_Ok. So that's the end and it's my first time writing sex. O_O. Do you think it was a little too long and draggy (the sex)? I couldn't think of ideas today. So obviously next chapter will be back to GaaNaru. Ok bye. _

_~Until the Next Chapter_

_Ja ne!_

_Neko-kun :3_


End file.
